ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna,
is a tokusatsu kaiju eiga produced by Tsuburaya Productions in 1999. It was a sequel to the previous year's Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light and became second in a successful Ultra series. This film is the only theatrical spinoff of the Ultraman Gaia TV series. The movie's catchphrase is " . Plot In a change from previous Ultraman movies, this takes place in our own universe, in which Ultraman is just a popular kids' TV show. A young boy named Tsutomu, is failing in school from his addiction to Ultraman. One day, while watching an Ultraman Gaia episode, he is teleported into hyperspace where he sees a girl and behind her a scene of mass destruction. He later sees that same girl, named Lisa, in his class. Later on, he finds a mysterious glowing ball (Also from the dream) that tells him it can make any wish come true. The one thing Tsutomu wants more than anything else is to meet Gamu, Ultraman's human counterpart. After his wish is granted, Gamu actually appears, but a bully takes the ball and makes the second wish; for a monster, Satan-biezor, to fight Gamu. After a Gamu transforms into Ultraman Gaia, he finds he is losing power quickly, but manages to defeat the monster regardless. Afterwards, reverting into Gamu, he is chased by kids through the neighborhood until he finally manages to elude them by hiding in a toy shop. Once inside though, Tsutomu & his friends find Gamu and Tsutomu explains to Gamu just how he was brought to their world. Tsutomu tries hiding Gamu in an abandoned hanger, and during this time, Gamu sees that Tsutomu has a present for Lisa, a book called "Gulliver's Travels", which was a favorite of Gamu's as a child. While scanning the ball for the answers, not only do the police find him, but Gamu suddenly finds himself back in his own world, and accidentally takes the book with him. He is soon able to recall the events and checks the data he scanned from the ball, and gets a vision telling him that Tsutomu's world will soon be destroyed. Unfortunately, during the whole ordeal, Tsutomu loses the ball, and the bully finds it and wishes for a giant monster that he created, King of Mons, to appear and the monster starts destroying their suburban Tokyo neighborhood. Gamu becomes determined to open a gateway between the two universes to stop the monster and save the world Tsutomu lives in. Gamu is soon able to find his way there with the aid of a new mecha, the Aventure, and transforms into Gaia to battle the giant monster. Soon, Gaia is in a deadly battle against the monster. The monster then spawns two more monsters that are equally as strong as the original, one who's specialty is in water and the other who's specialty is sky. Tsutomu, knowing that Gaia is in trouble, tries to wish for help only to be sent flying into the air by one of the monster's stray beams. Just as all seems lost he is rescued by Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna, who have come via "The Light" into the battle to help Gaia. The three Ultramen battle the monsters. Tiga and Dyna destroy King of Mon's spawns. Gaia manages to oblitirate King of Mons with a highly powerful laser blast and saves the day. Gaia then turns back into Gamu and reveals Lisa's secret to Tsutomu: She is the human-interface of the ball. Even though Lisa will disappear forever, she urges Tsutomu to wish for the ball to vanish forever, repairing all of the damage that had been caused by it to that world. Before returning to his world, Gamu returns Tsutomu's book to him and tells him "Thanks to this book, we were able to meet again." At the end of the film, Tsutomu relives the day Lisa appeared in his class, but is able to recall the events of this film. During the credits, though, as he shows Lisa the book, there is an autograph & a message to him from Gamu, as he sees the Fighter-EX flying through the air before disappearing. Ultraman *'Ultraman Gaia' (ウルトラマンガイア''Urutoraman Gaia''?) **'Version 2' (ヴァージョン2 Vājon Tsū?) **'Supreme Version' (スプリームヴァージョン''Supurimu Vājon''?) *'Ultraman Tiga' (ウルトラマンティガ''Urutoraman Tiga''?) **'Multi Type' (マルチタイプ''Maruci Taipu''?) *'Ultraman Dyna' (ウルトラマンダイナ''Urutoraman Daina''?) **'Flash Type' (フラッシュタイプ''Furashiyu Taipu''?) Featured Monsters Satan Bizorm A monster summoned by the school bully to fight Gaia. Armed with the 1000 degree destructo ray and retractable arm spikes that can cut through any metal. Defeated by Ultraman Gaia's (Version 2) Photon Edge. This monster also appears on the original Ultraman Gaia series, where he was killed by the Photon Edge (from Gaia V2), before his death was avenged by Biezor at Germany against Gaia. Biezor was defeated by Gaia Supreme's Photon Stream. King of Monsters A giant Allosaurus-like monster and the technical main villain. Shoots "Satan's Kiss" from fists and "BizBeam" from forehead. He was defeated by Ultraman Gaia Supreme's Photon Stream. Bajiris A winged monster that splits off from King of Monster's back, and is armed with pincers. Fires energy spheres from its mouth and is capable of flight. Was defeated in space by Ultraman Dyna's Solgent Ray. Scylla An amphibious sea monster that splits off from King of Monsters' stomach. Can run fast & upper body hides really big mouth. Was defeated underwater by Ultraman Tiga's Zepellion Ray. Gallery UltrmnDinaTigaGaia.jpg|DVD cover L p1011021840.jpg Tiga dyna gaia.png U.S. release This movie was released on Region 1 DVD by Image Entertainment on May 14, 2002. Trivia *Mysteriously, on poster picture on the above table shows Gaia V1, whe Gaia in this movie already achieved V2 and Supreme. External links *Tsuburaya Productions - The Official Home of Ultraman (Japanese) *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0184973/ Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna & Ultraman Gaia: Battle in Hyperspace] at the Internet Movie Database *Stomp Tokyo Review Category:Movies Category:Ultraman Tiga Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Sequels Category:Ultraman Dyna Movies